<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lovely, dark, and deep by applecore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537964">lovely, dark, and deep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecore/pseuds/applecore'>applecore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Other, Vore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecore/pseuds/applecore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A hibernating dragon and the humans sheltering in his stomach.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lovely, dark, and deep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt "Fucking in a dragon."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were fucking again. That was Cecil's first thought as he drifted slowly to consciousness. The shifting weight in his stomach didn't alarm him like it had at the beginning, and so he could lie there on the stone floor of his cave and enjoy it, the rhythmic thrust and heave. He'd come to find it sort of soothing.</p><p>He peeked an eye open. The mouth of the cave was just visible from where he lay. The view was gray and dim, as it was perpetually now, in the depth of winter. The wind had fallen quiet for the moment, but the snap of cold in the air suggested another blizzard would blow in before long.</p><p>The humans were getting close to finishing. Their kind bored so easily, and having a cozy, warm dragon's belly in which to while away a winter only meant they had even less to occupy them. No shelter to shiver in, no need to gather fuel to heat themselves, and very little room to move around in, and so they did this.</p><p>Cecil liked the weight of them in his stomach. He was well fattened for the winter and had no need to eat, so he wasn't using his stomach for anything else, and there was something comforting about feeling full - overfull, even, with the three of them in there. Cecil lifted his head just long enough to admire his belly. If he heaved to his feet - which he was much too lazy and sleepy to do - the thin scales of his underbelly would very nearly scrape along the floor. Rarely did he glut himself so hugely even on real food, and the humans had had to argue quite hard before he agreed to take all three of them. He couldn't imagine why he'd hesitated, now. It was quite delicious, feeling so gloriously weighed down.</p><p>Their shifting movements inside him were becoming erratic. Cecil closed his eyes and focused on the sensations within, the jerking and shuddering and then the final stillness.</p><p>It took a great deal to wake Cecil this time of year. Already he was drifting toward the welcoming dark again. Beyond the mouth of the cave, the wind began to howl.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>